Komachi Onozuka
frame|right Introduction Komachi Onozuka, a derelict Shinigami of the Sanzu no Kawa, she's the Grim Reaper of Gensokyo wielding a typical scythe. Her ability to manipulate distance helps with her grim job of ferrying souls to the afterlife, but regardless of that she is actually very lazy in her work and is instead rather extroverted towards others. In this game Komachi's melee attacks are rather slow, but balanced by the fact that they are rather large and multi-purpose. Her bullets also appear a bit useless at first, but the speed at which her wisp bullets travel is more of a strength than a weakness. In order to utilize her slow melee and slow moving projectiles it would be ideal to have a good sense of spacing and zoning, as well as the ability to use cover fire and bullet-walls to your advantage. Komachi is probably at her best when she has wisps out in front of her at roughly her max melee range, and uses them to force the opponent into making a move that she can punish or beat with her huge melee moves. Hisoutensoku Changes How Komachi changed with Hisoutensoku: *4th hit (downward slash, like 66C) of dial-A will guard crush if blocked low. *Much harder to chain dial-A into 6A. *Poor Fate "Short Life Expectancy" (half-life skillcard) now moves Komachi forward on activation. *It can be chained from dial-A anywhere on screen. This author is officially baffled. *2C seems to have faster startup. *5C and j.C souls seem to have a different flight pattern. Exactly what the difference is is uncertain (they move slightly to catch bullets?) but the net result seems to be more efficient cover. Hisoutensoku 1.10 Changes *Overall change in puff behavior. All puffs now stay active for 4 seconds after becoming dormant. *5C and j.5C only allows a single wisp at any time. Consecutive j./5C use will result in extinguishing the first wisp. *2C can now be charged, which draws in both dormant puffs for detonation and health flames from her alt. skillcard/spellcard for healing. *6C, 6C, j.6C and j.2C now use the same "behind-back spin" animation as her health flame super. *'Spirits of the Firm 236B/C:' Now use the same "behind-back spin" animation as her health flame super. *'Bound Spirits of the Earth 623B/C: '''Wisps are replaced by harmless puffs on the ascent, though they will be wisps as they fall. *'Floating Spirits of the Indolent Dead 214B/C: C version now differs "Spreads the wisps above Komachi, covering a wide horizontal range." *'''Ritual of Ecstasy 22B/C: Faster with levels than in 1.03. *'Scythe of the Reaper 236B/C:' As of 1.10, the graphic is much larger. Air B and C versions now have the same range. *'Boat of the Sanzu 623B/C:' Now causes Komachi to feint back to jump on the boat, and swing with a scythe hit afterwards - will travel fullscreen but the boat doesn't connect at long ranges. *'Soul-splitting Scythe 214B/C:' Now detonates any flames and wisps still on the screen when used again. *'The Endless Way 22B/C:' Slower to come out as of 1.10. Normal Moves Bullet Moves Special Moves Alternate Skill Cards Spellcards Combos Midscreen :5AA 6B 6C (236B) - 2301-2602 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Notes: Slightly outside of the corner you can tack on 236B against anyone. :5AA 6B 6C Alt 236B (Spirit of Passed Life) - 2716 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 3 :Notes: A small delay is necessary between 6C and 236B to ensure you don't get 623B, but the timing is fairly relaxed. Works in all but the most point blank of corner situations. The 236B can often catch people releasing guard after 6C or attempting to jump. :5AAAA 6A - 2389 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 0 :Notes: Does not work on Marisa, Remilia, Reisen, Suika, and Komachi. Fails often against Yukari. Works on everyone when in close proximity to the corner. :f.5A Wallslam 6C HJC9 j.6C/j.2A - 1482-1756/1976 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Notes: j.2A if close to the corner for more damage and a significant okizeme time. :6A 623B j.6A - 1969 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :Non-tipper 6A delay 6B 6C ' - 2151 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Notes: Delay before 6B necessary to ensure 6C hits twice, guaranteeing limit knockdown. You must reverse input when they fly over you, so the real input would be 6A 4B 4C. :'Tipper 6A 2B HJC9 j.A j.6A - 2332 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :j.2A land j.2A j.6C/j.2B - 1704/1794 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :Notes: j.2B only works if j.2A is performed low to the ground or Komachi is near the corner. Near Corner/Corner :5AAA 623B j.6A - 2508 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :Note: Leave out j.6A if 623B already ensures knockdown because of level ups. :5AAAA 3A/6A - 2389 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 0 :Note: 3A gives a longer period of time for okizeme, but can whiff at longer ranges. :5AA 6B 6C 214B - 2732 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 3 :Note: Modified corner BnB for Sakuya, Tenshi, and Komachi. Point blank and knocks down. :5A 3A 2B HJC7 j.8A - 2191 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :Note: j.8A momentum leaves you in the air (an advantageous situation for Komachi) with massive okizeme time. :5AA 6B 236B - 2176 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Notes: Causes no knockdown, but keeps the enemy on the floor. :5A 6A 5C 623B - 2167 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Note: This will give you a good okizeme momentum, a long knockdown while you're standing on the ground. Using this on midscreen will whiff the whole 623B and only cause ~1.5k damage, but, the fountain will be a great cover. :f.5A 5B 6C - 2024 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Notes: Due to the massive range on Komachi's f.5A, as long as the edge of the arena is in sight, Komachi is near the middle of the viewable area, and the opponent isn't at max range, you can pull this off. :3A 2B j.6A - 1788-2099 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :Note: Near corner only. Hard to end when used as anti-air. Note that 3A has a chance to whiff because of the small gap in front of you. :3A 5A 3A - 1836 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 0 :Note: Corner only. This is not the best 3A follow up, but it always works. :3A 5A 2B HJC8 j.6A - 2432 damage :Sprit Orb Usage: 1 :Note: Use at point blank range. :6DA 623B hj7 j.6A j.6C - 1911 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 2 :Notes: Ensured knockdown, easily executable. This combo is handy for wakeup jumpers in the corner. Best ender is 6DA 623b j.A j.6A j.2C, 2043 damage, though don't expect to land this against air. :j.2A/j.6A (6D) delay 5AA 2B HJC9 j.A j.6A - 2241-2497 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 1 :Note: 22B/C can be added right after j.6A if you want to move your opponent. 6D depending on range. Since the patches, the timing of this combo is now simpler and only small delay is needed. When used j.6A version no delay is necessary. Fullscreen :6C hj8 j.6C 6D j.6C {6D j.6A} - 1701 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 4 :Notes: Fullscreen combo off 6C hitconfirm. Leave out 6D j.6A if first 6C hits 2 times. In 1.04, hitconfirm off 6C has become more difficult. Spellcards :5AAAA Nautical Sign "Flow of the River"/Death Sign "Sickle of Sorting the Dead" - 2726/3306 damage :Spirit Orb Usage: 0 :J.2A CH (Any spellcard) :Spirit Orb Usage: 0 :(DarkShadow: I don't see any other need for using spellcards, Komachi is mostly based on her zoning spellcards, which would only require a good time or a knockdown.) Short Life Expectancy (SLE)/Unpitiable, pitiable Life (UPL) Combos :Midcreen ::Tipper 6A (Delay SLE)/UPL - 5550 damage max/Lifebar switch ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0 ::Notes: 6A MUST hit at or very near maximum range for this to work. When the scythe is fully extended, the blade should be right in the middle of the opponent, give your take a little bit. Immediately after confirming the hit, use either Poor Fate or Change Fate supers, depending on situation. If you both have a lot of health, use Poor Fate to cut his life bar in half. If you're getting trashed, use Change Fate to perform a merciless reversal and switch your life bar with your opponent's. ::66A 236B SLE - 5499 damage max ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Note: Staple midscreen execution of SLE. Take care not to input 236 too quickly and end up with with 623 instead. ::j.2A SLE - 5450 damage max ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0 ::Note: j.2A must be done extremely close to the ground and very close to the enemy. Not recommended. ::5AAAA SLE - 6029 damage max ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0 ::Note: Can be used anywhere. :Near Corner/Corner ::3A/j.2A/(j.2A 236B (Backflame)) SLE - 5450 damage max ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0/1 ::5A 6B 6C SLE - 5911 damage max ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Note: This combo can be used point blank only against Komachi and Tenshi. With the other characters, there must be some space between you and the enemy or 6C will whiff. ::5AAA delay 236B (Backflame) SLE - 6000 damage max ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Note: The combo can also be done with the standard 236, but then you have to be a bit away from the enemy, as usual. ::66A Alt 623B (Breath of Dying) SLE - 5382 damage max ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Note: Breath of Dying must be canceled into SLE after the first hit, otherwise the combo will fail. ::5A 6A Alt 22B/C (Welcoming Trial) SLE - 6076 damage max ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Note: Does not work deep in the corner. 5A 6A can be substituted with f.5A. f.5A version can be done from VERY far away from the corner. ::3A UPL - Lifebar switch ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0 ::Note: 3A must be immediately canceled into UPL. Monsoon Combos/Loops :Corner ::j.2A (5A step foward)xN f.5A (ender) - ~3100 damage at 17 5a hits. ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0 ::Note: 5A should used just as the opponent touches the ground. Too early or too late and it will miss. Frame Data ...